Helden und Bösewichten
Helden und Bösewichten ist die zweite Episode der vierten Staffel von Castle. Als ein Ex-Sträfling auf mysteriöse Weise tot in einer Nebenstraße aufgefunden wird, glauben Beckett und Castle, das Mitglieder einer Bürgerwehr dahinter stecken. Ihre Ermittlungen geraten jedoch ins Stocken, als sie erkennen, dass der Mörder sich in der Stadt in einem Superheldenkostüm bewegt. Nun ist es an Castle und Beckett, den maskierten Rächer zu fassen, bevor er erneut zuschlägt. Handlung Als ein Ex-Sträfling auf mysteriöse Weise tot in einer Nebenstraße aufgefunden wird, glauben Beckett und Castle, das Mitglieder einer Bürgerwehr dahinter stecken. Ihre Ermittlungen geraten jedoch ins Stocken, als sie erkennen, dass der Mörder sich in der Stadt in einem Superheldenkostüm bewegt. Nun ist es an Castle und Beckett, den maskierten Rächer zu fassen, bevor er erneut zuschlägt. Eine Frau flüchtet vor einem Mann, der versucht, sie zu vergewaltigen. Da wird sie von einem mysteriösen Mann, der aus dem Schatten hinter ihr tritt, gerettet. Der Mann streckt den Angreifer mit einem Schwert nieder. Alexis berichtet ihrem Vater, dass sie definitiv früher die High School abschließen will und bereits ab Januar nach Stanford aufs College gehen wird. Castle bespricht das Problem dann auch mit Beckett, mit der er gerade auf dem Weg zum Tatort ist. Beckett rät Castle, sich damit abzufinden dass Alexis erwachsen wird. Am Tatort wurde die zerstückelte Leiche gefunden und Castle und Beckett befragen das potentielle Vergewaltigungsopfer, die Informationen über den Killer zurückhält da der sie ja gerettet hat. Die Mutter des Mordopfers, Tyler Ferris, ist wenig überrascht, dass ihr Sohn getötet wurde, denn der hatte immer Ärger am Hals und war in unzählige illegale Aktivitäten verstrickt. Castle und Beckett befragen einen stattbekannten Gangster namens Tony "The Butcher" Valtini, ob er etwas mit dem Mord zu tun hat. Der streitet alles ab, gibt aber Hinweise auf einen Mann, der ihn einmal mit einem Schwert bedroht hat. Dieser hat ihm sogar mit dem Schwert eine riesige Narbe in Form eines L verpasst. Auf Überwachungsaufnahmen von dem Vorfall, findet die Polizei einen Mann in einer Superheldenverkleidung. Castle findet den Fall natürlich faszinierend und versucht die Hintergrundgeschichte auf bekannte Comic-Helden zurückzuführen und er erzählt Beckett davon, dass es einige echte Superhelden im wahren Leben gibt. Ryan hat ebenfalls von einem Kollegen gehört, dass sich ein Mann in der Drogenszene herumtreibt, der die Dealer zu verscheuchen versucht. Castle entwickelt unterdessen Theorien, wie man aus dem Kostüm Schlüsse über die wahre Identität des Mannes ziehen kann. Captain Gates ist zwar sehr skeptisch, ob Castle überhaupt etwas Sinnvolles zu den Ermittlungen beitragen kann, aber Castle versucht sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Deshalb möchte er unbedingt diesen Fall lösen. Gemeinsam mit Beckett sucht er den wichtigsten Comic-Shop der Stadt auf, dabei stellt sich auch Beckett als großer Comic-Fan heraus. Der Besitzer des Ladens erkennt die Verkleidung des Superhelden-Mörders wieder, es stammt aus einem namens "Sword of Lone Vengeance", der vor allem online vertrieben wird. Castle erinnert sich an ein Detail des Kostüms des Mannes, welches er am Tatort gesehen hat. Gemeinsam mit Kate kehrt er noch mal dorthin zurück und sucht es, dabei werden sie vom Superhelden selbst überrascht und überrumpelt. Esposito hat derweilen die Identität des Mannes herausgefunden und sie können ihn festnehmen, während er immer noch im Kostüm steckt und das Schwert schwingt. Im Verhör bestreitet er aber, dass er für den Mord verantwortlich ist. Er glaubt aber auch daran, dass es Lone Vengeance wirklich gibt und dass der die Strassen von New York bewacht. Er selbst ist nur ein Nachahmer. Er hat aber den echten Lone Vengeance schon einmal selbst getroffen. Zu Hause bespricht Castle noch einmal mit Alexis über deren College-Pläne und er ist besorgt darüber, dass Alexis sich bisher was ihre zukünftigen Kurse angeht nur an den Plänen von Ashley orientiert. Alexis fasst seinen gut gemeinten Rat aber gleich als Affront auf. Beim Lesen der Lone Vengeance Comics entdeckt Castle, dass die echte Vorfälle widerspiegeln, aber erst nachdem sie passiert sind. So vermutet er also, dass der Autor der Comics der wahre Lone Vengeance sei, nur so könne der von all diesen Dingen wissen. Dessen Name ist allerdings nur ein Annagramm des Autors Stan Lee und gibt keinen Hinweis auf dessen Identität. Beckett vermutet außerdem, dass der Mord doch persönlich und nicht ein wahlloser Akt der Rache war und dass das Opfer Tyler Ferris den Autor bzw. Lone Vengeance kannte. Castle und Beckett befragen noch einmal die Mutter des Opfers und vermuten nun den Kriminalreporter Paul Whittaker, der sich am Tatort befand, als wahren Täter. Sie forschen in dessen Lebenslauf nach und erfahren, dass er ein Comic-Autor ist der sich sein Geld als Reporter für die Zeitung verdient. Paul Whittaker wird festgenommen, als er gerade seine Comic-Sammlung zu Geld machen will, und Castle und Beckett nehmen dessen Befragung vor. Sie konfrontieren diesen mit der ausweglosen Situation, in der er steckt und Paul gibt zu, der wahre Lone Vengeance zu sein und den Mord begangen zu haben. Da wird Castle misstrauisch, denn dessen Version geht nicht ganz auf und so vermutet er, dass Paul sich schützend vor den echten Helden stellt. Wahrscheinlich arbeitet Paul mit diesem zusammen und setzt dessen Geschichten in Comicform um. Castle und Beckett haben eine Spur für den Unterschlupf von Lone Vengeance und vor Ort finden sie wirklich dessen Schwertlager. Als der Lone Vengeance auftaucht, nimmt Beckett ihn fest und demaskiert ihn. Dabei kommt heraus, dass die Polizistin Ann Hastings unter der Maske steckt. Sie gesteht Beckett, dass sie zur Polizei gegangen ist und nebenher das Gesetz in die eigene Hand nahm, da ihr Vater bei einem Überfall getötet wurde. Sie habe außerdem immer Kate Beckett bewundert, aber Kate weist alle Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen zurück. Ann streitet aber vehement ab, für den Mord verantwortlich zu sein. Sie vermutet, jemand habe ihre Identität als Alibi genommen um Tyler Ferris unbemerkt töten zu können. Nach dieser Erkenntnis nehmen Castle und Beckett wieder den Butcher ins Kreuzverhör, der sich als der wahre Mörder herausstellt. Beckett nutzt die Gelegenheit und gibt Ann Hastings noch den Rat mit auf den Weg, sich nicht so sehr von der Vergangenheit treiben zu lassen. Captain Gates legt Kate außerdem nahe, die Anklage gegen Ann fallen zu lassen, damit die Polizei keine schlechte Presse erhält. Zu Hause unterhält sich Castle noch einmal mit Alexis, die nun doch ihre eigenen Kurse und nicht nur die von Ashley am College besuchen will. Castle ist zufrieden, muss aber gleich danach verdauen, dass Alexis vorhat, mit Ashley zusammenzuziehen. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast *Valerie Azlynn als Ann Hastings *Kenneth Mitchell als Paul Whittaker *Hank Harris als Chad Hockney *Jamie McShane als Tony "The Butcher" Valtini *Eric Tiede als Mike Hoover *Maura Soden als Mrs. Faris *Michelle Van Der Water als Marie Marcado *James Ferris als Tyler Faris *Maxine Hayden als Old Lady being mugged Musik *"Devil is a Lady" - Chain Gang of 1974 *'Finish Line" - Jen Hirsh Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S4